Levy à Sabertooth!
by Caamillaa
Summary: Après le retour de Lisanna, Lucy essaye de détruire la jeune femme. Après avoir piéger Lucy à son propre jeu, Levy serra harcelée par pratiquement toute la guilde, qui soutiendra Lucy. Elle fera un choix qui bouleversera à jamais sa vie et son destin, auprès d'une nouvelle famille!


P.D.V Levy:

Mes larmes coulent comme celle de mon "père", le maître pleure après ma demande... Je sens Evergreen trembler dans mon dos, Elfman retenir ces larmes avec Lisanna, Freed, Happy, Panther Lily et Carla, je sens aussi la colère grandissante de Luxus et le regard empli de tristesses et de douleurs dans les yeux de Bixrow. Mais je ne peux plus supporter ce qui se passe dans ma guilde... depuis le retour de Lisanna, Lucy essaye de monter tout le monde contre elle, et quand je me suis interposée pour soutenir mon amie d'enfance, elle a changé de cible et a retourné toute la guilde contre moi... J'entend encore les moqueries des garçons, les regards mauvais des filles, ils ont tous suivit Lucy en croyant ces mensonges à mon sujet. Soudain, je sentit deux bras puissant dans mon dos, serrant doucement ma taille contre un torse puissant, j'entendis la voix de Luxus dans mon oreille:

-S'il-te-plaît, vie! Quoi qu'il t'arrive loin de nous, vie! Pour moi, pour les exceeds, pour mon équipe, pour Lisanna et Elfam, mais surtout, pour le maître, ton père d'adoption... Vie!

Je lâche un sanglot plus fort que les autres et me tourne pour me jeter dans les bras de mon grand frère de cœur, il me sert et répète ce mot "vie", je sens les bras des filles m'entourer et ceux des garçons, des exceeds et du maître nous rejoindre. Mes larmes coulent et je m'effondre dans cette chaleur, dans cette douceur que ma famille me donne avant mon départ.

-Ils le payeront très cher! **La voix de Evergreen était pleine de venin**

-Oui, ils vont amèrement le regretter! **Lisanna me serra d'avantage**

-Ils ne sont pas des vrai hommes!

Je sentit Bixrow et Freed me caressaient doucement les cheveux, comme quand j'était petite et que j'avais peur des orages, les exceeds sanglotaient contre ma poitrine et je vis le maître me fixer avec amour et fierté.

-Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ce qu'ils t'ont fait vivre.

Je sourit et me relève avec l'aide de mon "père", il me sert dans ces bras et me lâche avec difficulté, je sourit, prend mon sac et sort avec un dernier regard sur ma famille, je descend et passe par la porte de derrière pour éviter de croisé les autres membres de mon ancienne guilde... Je part en direction de la gare et attend le prochain train pour aller à Crocus. Je regarde le paysage une fois dans le train et voit une banderole avec marquée dessus: "_Nous ne t'oublierons pas, alors n'abandonne jamais tes rêves_". Je vis dessous... les esprits de Lucy?! Ils me font un signe de la main tristement et je leur donne un dernier sourire avant le départ de mon train, du coin de l'œil je vois Loki courir et suivre le train, avant qu'il ne deviennent plus qu'un point loin de moi. Je soupire et regarde le paysage en essuyant mes larmes.

Quelques heures plus tard:

J'arrive enfin a destination! Je me lève et sort du train pour finalement quitter la gare, je marche dans les rues calme le soir. Soudain, j'entend un cri, je cours vers une sombre ruelle ou je vois un exceed vert avec un costume de grenouille courir en larme! Je l'attrape et cours en voyant des hommes armés nous suivre, j'accélère et les sèmes, enfin je le croyait jusqu'à que l'un d'eux me lance une attaque de verre dans le dos, je m'écroule et me met immédiatement au dessus de l'exceed qui pleure, j'entendis les hommes s'approcher de nous:

-Donne nous cette exceed, gamine!

-Plutôt crever que vous laissez le toucher!

Je sentit un pied sur mon dos, pile la ou l'autre m'a touché avec son attaque, mais je ne cède pas, je tiendrai, peut importe le prix! Soudain, le pied fut retiré et j'entendis des cris et des bruits de lutte, je vis l'exceed sortir et sourire:

-C'est fini, mes amis sont venu chercher Frosh et la gentille fille! Tu ne risque plus rien!

Je souris difficilement, mon dos me faisait un mal horrible et je savais que je perdais du sang. Ma vision devint vite flou et je perdis rapidement connaissance, mais je sentit une personne me recouvrir et me porter avec précaution.

P.D.V Rogue:

Après avoir battu ces enflures qui voulaient s'en prendre à mon Frosh, je m'approche de lui et de cette fille. Sting parût surpris:

-Bah, sa alors, c'est une fée!

-Une fée... tu veux dire une mage de Fairy Tail?

-Oui, mais... enfin... elle n'a plus sa marque!

Je le regarde surpris et couvrit la femme avec ma veste, Sting parut surpris, mais je ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention... Cette femme a protéger Frosh avec son propre corps, je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser ici, je prendrais soin d'elle, coûte que coûte! De plus, son odeur est différentes...


End file.
